


By the Light of the Fire

by wereheretostay



Category: HTTYD, HTTYD2 - Fandom, Hiccstrid - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon 2
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, How to Train Your Dragon 2 Spoilers, Lemon, Rated M, Smut, Spoilers, httyd2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereheretostay/pseuds/wereheretostay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup has been away for far too long, and Astrid decides she needs his company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Light of the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy x

Keeping an eye out for tree roots jutting out into her path, Astrid hurried down the well-worn path to the forest. Stormfly was crashing through the underbrush behind her as she tried to avoid running into trees. Hiccup had been gone for a two fortnights, way too long for Astrid. They hadn't been intimate - besides a few kisses or a caress - since the battle brought on by Drago Bludvist. She had woken up after a very sensual dream involving Hiccup, and it hit her had much she missed the nights that they had spent alone and unaccompanied save the sounds of their moans, gasps, and sweaty touches.

 

It had been a few months since Stoick had passed, leaving the heavy title of _Chief_ upon Hiccup's shoulders. The coldest months were almost gone, and the icy air was beginning to thaw out - not that the air would _actually_ be warm, mind you. Subtle hints of the closest thing Berk had to spring were showing themselves. A purple crocus peeking out of the grass here, the faint trickle of a waterfall there. With the new growth and no longer frosty air came a fresh hope for Berk. Or, most of the villlage, anyway.

 

In the time after his father's death, Hiccup had kept to himself, disappearing for sometimes days on end. With a light caress of a cheek for Astrid and a kiss on the forehead for his mother, he would take Toothless and let the clouds swallow him. He left most of his responsibilities to his mother, which caused her a lot of stress. She was grieving for her husband, and although she was desperately broken, their separation had made her time of mourning briefer. She had put all she was into helping the dragons for the past twenty years, and abandoned the feelings left for her family. Burying the memories deep inside her had only made her stronger, even though she had realized early on that it was a mistake. Even now, with her son's height and his stubble and deep, raspy voice a constant reminder of how much of his life she had missed, she would still beat herself up knowing that she should never have left Hiccup and Stoick.

 

Of course, Astrid knew all this; there were no secrets between her and Hiccup any more. She was always, and would always be there for him, but he was his own worst enemy now. Nothing she said would convince him that everything that had happened was not his fault. Nothing she did could help him see past the sadness, guilt, and anger he kept deep inside him. 

 

All of this was spinning through Astrid's head as she called Stormfly down and mounted her, immersing themselves as fast as possible into the foggy evening air. With the cold air and wet mist blowing in her face and through her loose hair was one of the few times Astrid felt completely and totally free, and every last bit alive. A grin sneaked its way ontn her face like it always did as she threw her hands up in the air and closed her eyes. As they veered around a cliff overgrown with weeds and wildflowers that hung over the sea below them, Astrid extended her arm to meet the soft blossoms as they hit her palm. She would have to take Hiccup here to see them, if he hadn't been already. She knew he loved watching and waiting for the first signs of the wildflowers.

 

After a half hour of flying, the pair landed gently on a small cliff in the middle of nowhere, hidden behind a thick layer of potential storm clouds. Astrid smiled ruefully, remembering the first time she and Hiccup had been here. It had taken forever for her to find him, flying aimlessly until she almost ran into the piece of land, not seeing it until it was right in front of her. It was there that she had found Hiccup, and he told her how his dad had wanted him to take on the responsibilities of being chief.

 

Astrid dismounted and placed a finger to her lips as she turned towards Stormfly and Toothless, the latter of whom had just appeared, and held up a hand, making a motion that meant "Go away!". The two dragons flew into the air, although _without_ a quiet flap of wings. Astrid sighed, sure Hiccup had heard them.

 

She tiptoed the relatively short distance to Hiccup, who was sitting on the grass, looking out on the slowly sinking sun. She placed her hands on his shoulders and bent down to kiss the top of his head. Without turning, Hiccup grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the grass next to him. He turned her face and met her lips with his.

 

Hiccup could feel the cold air lingering on her hands as she slid one up his neck and rested the other on his cheek. He felt her heartbeat in her fingertips, and the heat of her lips on his; he felt the shiver that went through her body, either from the threateningly cold and purple air around them, or more likely, a response to his tongue slipping into her mouth.

 

Astrid caught Hiccup's lip between her teeth, making the hot feeling of desire grow stronger as it pooled under his navel and threatened to burn through the fabric of his tunic. Eventually, though, Hiccup had to break the kiss to come up for air, and he leaned his forehead into hers. They sat in complete silence, their warm breaths combining with every labored exhale, their heartbeats gradually slowing down and matching pace with each other's.

 

"I thought... I thought it would get easier, but it's not. I see him in my dreams. I see him in front of my eyelids when I blink. I see him falling to the ground, the sinister, wild look in Toothless' eyes. I see Drago's snarl, his face contorted into a mix of pleasure and something have never seen in a man's eyes, and I can see the pure evil in his alpha's eyes, reflecting his master's. I see it, much darker than anything I've ever seen, and how.. if I had never -"

 

His words esacped from his lips without warning had grown faster and more shakily spoken until a tear fell from his closed eyes onto Astrid's cheek. She felt his shoulders shake violently beneath her forearms, and she wrapped her hands up his neck and into his hair. She tried to comfort him, rubbing a thumb over the sharp curve of his jawline, over the pale scar right below his bottom lip.

 

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't left the village that day with you, if I had stayed home and followed my dad's directions, if I had just killed the dragons instead of embracing them, if I had killed Toothless when I had the chance, if I had just done w-what my father wanted me to do - we wouldn't be here. My dad would be alive, I would be the son he always wanted but never got, the proud dragon slayer, Chief of Berk. I wouldn't have been a failure. I would have my dad back, and that's all I want, Astrid." His words dropped off and he buried himself into her chest. He knew he was being unfair to Astrid, she was lost when it came to emotions and _feeling_. But the ice encapsulating his heart was too much for him to thaw on his own. Hiccup broke down in sobs again. 

 

"Shhh, shhh... You are _not_ a failure. You are the strongest viking Berk has ever known, gods, anyone has ever known. You are a better person than anyone else for doing what you did and not hurting the dragons, for recognizing them for who they are - gentle, powerful, beautiful creatures. Just like you. You have the heart of a chief, Hiccup, and the soul of a dragon. You will never be anything less than that."

 

Hiccup held his breath in, speaking on the exhale, his words trembling and wet from tears. "I don't deserve you," he said, before crashing his lips to hers.

 

Hiccup found that his hand was reaching up her backside, feeling the curve of her hip as Astrid wedged her folded leg in between his, feeling the warmth they contained. Hiccup felt Astrid's breath come faster. Her hands were under his collar now, fingernails digging into chest, right above his collarbone, as he slid his fingers down her stomach and under the waistband of her skirt. Her breath hitched, and she exhaled slowly. Hiccup opened his eyes to see Astrid's already staring into his, tinted red and glowing with the reflection of the fire beside them. He felt her nod her head, her skin hot rubbing against his, answering the question that would always be in Hiccup's eyes the moment before.

 

Hiccup held her gaze as he pulled off the leather and metal that made up his armor. He took a deep breath and somewhat reluctantly pulled off his shirt, even though this was by far not their first time. Then he pulled off his boots and socks and then unlatched his prosthetic, carefully setting everything aside.

 

Hiccup watched Astrid looking at him, a faint smile playing at her lips. He brushed her cheek with his hand, lightly pressing his thumb down on her cheekbone. With his other hand, he started to unfasten the metal clasps and leather ties that held her outerwear on. She helped, feeling the movement of his deft fingers on her chest as he started lifting up her tight shirt, and she lifted her arms so he could pull it off and over her head. She took off her boots and stockings before inching her skirt down her thighs and over her long legs. As she let Hiccup pull her breast bindings off, she felt a combination of pleasure and anxiety twist in her belly. She worked on pulling Hiccup's pants down, but she quickly grew flustered in anticipation at the sight of his member rising. But then his gentle hands were on here, taking over until they were both bare of anything but their flushed, scarred, pale and shaking skin.

 

For a moment, they just sat there, taking each other in, but then their hands felt what eyes could not. With their lips pressed together again, they silently explored each other. A soft curve under a warm, steady palm, a damp bicep beneath a trembling, small hand and the swell of a breast and hard nipples. Their hearts were racing almost audibly in the silence as Astrid felt the fast rise and fall of his firm chest, and eventually the wet, pink heat emanating from between her legs and the soft pulse of his hard length in her hand.

 

Touch did what words could never do, and with a gentle thrust and a soft moan and the trembling of tired, sweaty bodies, they were one - and they realized, as they lay there watching the stars, that they would stay one for any eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Can we believe I'm actually publishing all of this stuff? I can't!! But here we are!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, thank you to the moon and back for all the hits and kudos! xox


End file.
